It is known to provide pulse-width-modulated inverter-converter power circuits for receiving a direct current from a primary source, otherwise referred to as a source of direct-current supply voltage, and including a power inverter which transforms this direct current supply voltage to an alternating current which can be pulse-width modulated and has an AC output which is applied to a converter capable of transforming, by rectification, the alternating current into direct current for energization of a load. It is particularly desirable to provide high voltage generators of this type which are pulse-width-modulated and which is capable of feeding energy from the primary source to direct current output lines or to direct current load and which can operate with low losses within the inverter circuit, meaning that high frequencies of 10 to 30 kHz can be employed as the input to the rectifying diodes.
Prior systems of this type were unsatisfactory with respect to losses within the rectifying diodes.
The main drawbacks of earlier inverter-converter circuits were:
The switching transistors did not always operate within their safety ranges during switching times.
The overload and shortcircuit protection circuits were highly complex and not always reliable.
The rectified primary current waveform fed to a capacitive load often was highly distorted and at times was characterized by transient peaks which may be detrimental to the circuitry supply.
The high voltage rectifying diodes had high losses during switching so that the circuit had generally low efficiency.
Finally the thermal requirements were difficult to resolve for the high voltage use and the power diodes employed.